1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display (LCD) using the same, and more particularly, to a twisted nematic (TN)-mode liquid crystal composition and an LCD using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to generate an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined, and the polarization of incident light is controlled. This results in a desired image being displayed on the LCD.
LCDs may be classified into twisted nematic (“TN”) mode LCDs, in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode LCDs, and vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCDs depending upon the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
Recently, efforts have been made to optimize various characteristics of LCDs. These involve developing large, slim, and light LCDs having a high density and precision, a high contrast ratio (“CR”), a high transmittance, a wide viewing angle, and low power consumption. However, larger LCDs with high density and precision consume more power and thus have problems that involve the generation of excessive heat.
Liquid crystals used in conventional monitors have a TN structure and positive dielectric anisotropy. Generally, the liquid crystals are driven at a voltage of 6 volts (“V”) or less (12 V or less in the case of AVDD).
TN mode LCDs having a high aperture ratio and a structure capable of facilitating the transmittance of light generally consume more power than the other aforementioned LCD modes and thus suffer from a problem of heat generation resulting from temperature rises caused by the driving of integrated circuits (ICs).
The present invention aims to address these drawbacks (i.e., increased power consumption and heat generation caused by the driving of ICs) of the high aperture ratio and transmittance structure. Furthermore, the present invention aims to provide an LCD, which can be driven at a low voltage and has a fast response time.